The Mysterious Magus
Ads See Ben 10 show down a new series created by User:Benjamern531.The first episode is going to air on 16/3/2013. Dedication This episode is dedicated to Ren for inspiring me (Sklei) to animate with Pivot. Plot I awoke near a camp fire as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. "You're lucky to be alive brother." I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw an Utlriquam looking from above me. He had rune marks all over his body and his presence was strong, almost as strong as mine. I reconized the runes, it was the symbol of the Magus tribe. "Why did you save me Magus? And why do you call me brother, I'm a Castellum." I said slowly. He responded, "You're a magician, a strong one, you're a dark art, a uniuqe ability for no Maguses and a strong dark art too, even stronger than me." "If you are trully a dark art why do you help a stranger from a different tribe?" He slowly responded and answered. "I'm an exile of my tribe, long have I wanted to rule the Utlriquams and seek revenge at my people but I'm too weak, perhaps we can join forces. Be partners." "Fine, only because you are so pathetic and feeble but there are a few rules." I said. He then asked me in confusion. "What kind of rules?" I suddenly got up, made a fire bolt and raised it above him in a glimpse of a second. "First rule is that we're not partners, I'm your master!" I threatened. "Agreed" He nervously answered. "Whats the second rule?" He continued. I answered. "I make up rules because I am the leader!" I looked at my new found slave. Perfect. ''I thought to myself, ''This dark art Magus is just what I need. "Whats your name?" I asked. "I am Beditor and what is your name?" "I'm Diagon, Your master." I smiled, the fool, Beditor was a perfect slave, he was a powerful dark art user and a perfect slave, doing my will. Now it was time to begin my planning, I needed an army, my people proved to be poor fighters, I needed an army of minions serving me, like Beditor. I thought about enslaving the Magus but quickly removed the idea, they were one of the most powerful tribes, masters of magic powers, I could never conquer them, Unless.... "Beditor! What do you know of the Maguses weakness?"I commanded him. "Master! I cannont tell such knowledge to any non Magus" Beditor answered. I looked at him with anger and said, "But you're an exile of your people seeking revenge! You're my slave! You do as I command you!" He answered slowly, "B-b-b-b-BUT MASTER! Such secret would not only hurt my people but me as well." "And I should care because? You're my servant! Do this as your first act of loyality." "Allright. The Magus have a power source, we get our power from special amulets we hold, if you get one Maguses scroll you control his or her power." "YES!!!!!" I screamed with delight. "Those follish Magus stand no chance against me." I smiled this was perfect my rulership was saved. I was about to conquer the Magus and none of their sorcerer's could stop me. Besides I thought. I have to keep Beditor in check. "We attack tonight." I looked at Beditor, he wasn't happy even though he tried to look that way, maybe I was wrong about him I thought, maybe he isn't a good slave. I thought about the past days and I understood my destiny, I will be the complete ruler of the universe, there was no power that could stop me, I am evil. It was around midnight and Beditor and me were at the main Magus capitol, Dalaran. "Any traps here, Beditor?" I asked and quickly he answered. "There is absolutley no way to enter, we should head back, there are magic traps on the wall so you can't climb and don't even think about the main entrance because it-" He didn't finish because I flew up into the night sky and landed inside. I was alone I headed for a house I was near it and then I smashed my way inside and I was immedeaditly strapped to a wall with magic strings. "HA!" A voice said, "You can't just invade a Magus home and expect not to be caught, Castellum!" I opened my eyes and saw a broad male Magus. "In the morning I will give you to the authorities and you will be executed." I shot a laser out of my eyes at the Utlriquam. "HA! You can't destroy me!" The Magus turned around and I noticed something on a table. It was a rune covered amulet. "You may be proctected, but this isn't!" I shot a laser at the maulet destroying it, "NO! YOU Destroyed it!" My chains suddenly broke apart freeing me, I jumped up and shot a laser at the Magus. "Now, I will take over the Magus, and then the world!" I got out of the house and after succeding in the conquering of an amulet I absorbed it's powers using one of my spells. Growing in power I raced for a big house in the middle of the city. I entered it, it was the house of their leader the most powerfull Magus of all. With my power combined I easily overforced him. This was getting too easy. I thought to myself. I ran all around now in plain sight and exclaimed: "I have defeated your leader! Come and bow down to my power!" A bunch of them came one came close and said, "You are trully a powerfull magican oh great one, we now serve you, what is your wish?" I looked around somewhat nervously, I felt the power of their leader and a dozen others, not to mention my own in my vains. I was all mighty I could now take the entire Utlriquam race under my will, I could do anything. The Magus repeated his question and I didn't know what to say, I suddenly remembered my mother dying with the pain I have caused to countless people. Was I really supposed to become all that? I fell on my knees as I heard cries of astonishment I closed my eyes. Characters *Diagon (Story Teller) *Beditor *Magus *Broad Magus (Deceased) *Magus Leader (Deceased) Villains *Magus (In the beginning) Trivia *Although Sklei wrote the episode Jack fixed the grammar and spelling then reworded it. *The Broad Magus was Beditor's brother. Beditor killed his parents like Diagon. *The Maguses leaders name was Titanium. Category:KOAE Category:Knight of All Evil Category:Episodes